


The dream pack headcannon turned small fanfic

by Dream_Skov



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, I haven't edited it or anything, M/M, any suggestions of how I can do better is appreciated, hand stitching skills, this is just something I thought abt and made it into something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Skov/pseuds/Dream_Skov
Summary: Proko knows how to handstitch, and steals everyone's shirts.





	The dream pack headcannon turned small fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way shape or form edited, pls be gentle on me cause this is like my first work, any and all suggestions on how I can make it better is appreciated.

* Prokopenko knowing how to hand stitch  
* Proko stitching his initials into the packs clothes  
* Proko fixing it if anyone in the pack has a hole in their jeans from wear and tear  
* Him using parts of K's old clothes that can't be saved to slowly make a blanket out of it  
* He uses it when he isn't out with K and misses him  
* He slowly starts stealing Jiang, Skov and Swan's shirts to add to it  
* No notices to start of with that same of their clothes are missing cause, it's all things they don't wear  
* One day Proko takes one of Skov's old hair dying t-shirts that he thought no one would notice  
* Some time after Proko had taken it to his collection to save for the blanket he's making  
* Skov wants to dye his hair and all his hair dying shirt's are gone and he can't find them  
* He suspects Jiang might've thrown them out one day when he couldn't take the mess of clothes strewn all over Skov's floor  
* He knows he's got an old one that should be somewhere in K's mansion  
* So he starts searching around for it  
* He goes to Swan's room first with no luck  
* After that he goes to Jiang's room to see if he can find it in there somewhere but to no avail, he can't find his shirt in between all the neatly folded black clothes that Jiang owns  
* Next he goes to Kavinsky's room cause he would definitely just take something if it was laying around and relatively clean  
* To his annoyance there's no luck in K's room either  
* So at last he goes to Proko's room which he just doesn't think it's in  
* He starts searching around and doesn't immediately find anything, he goes to look underneath his bed, where he sees a box he hasn't seen before  
* Extremely curious he goes for the box  
* Cause what dirty secret could be in it? He hasn't seen it before and they don't usually keep secrets from each other  
* He wonders in suspension about what it could be, they know all about each other, like come on they've all fucked in front of each other  
* Right as he's about to open the box proko comes into his room  
* He immediately starts to panic and stops Skov by tackling him to the ground  
* At first Skov is so confused? One moment he's about to open Proko's box, the next he's underneath a very flustered looking Proko on the floor  
* Skov being the curious little shit that he is just got 10 times more curious seeing as the box is so secret that he got tackled to the floor  
* Skov does what he does best and fights back, he ends up getting on top of Proko while Proko is trying desperately to pull Skov back to him and get him away from the box  
* But it's too late Skov being a fast little shit has already gotten his hands on the box and the lid off of it  
* There's a full minute of complete silence, Proko has pulled his hands away from Skov and have moved them to cover his entire face instead, while Skov is sitting perked on his lap just looking in wonder at the contents of the box.

Skov starts to speak and Proko immediately groans to cover up whatever Skov was gonna say, "what the shit is this?" Skov asks, Proko groans some more, still with his hands covering his face, Skov puts the box down on the ground again and moves to pry Proko's hands off his face.

With his efforts coming to no avail, he tries another tactic and grinds his ass back into Proko's lap, Proko not expecting it throws his hands to skov's hips and groans, Skov smirks and grabs the hands on his hips "got you" he says, "now spit it out Proko" he says, Proko knowing that he can't keep it a secret anymore quietly mumbles out "it's uh it's something I've been working on", Skov continues to look at him with wondering eyes, "yeah but what is it?", he picks up the cloth and inspects it further. "Wait are these our old shirts?" He asks while studying Proko's reaction.

Proko doesn't say anything for a while he's not entirely sure what to make of Skov's reaction, he'd think that if anyone else found out they'd mock him for it and show it to the rest of the pack, Skov however doesn't look judging or mocking for that matter "yeah", Proko answers while gauging Skov's reaction, Skov is sitting quietly, seemingly in his own mind, "it's a blanket" Proko says, he might as well come clean now that Skov has already seen it.

Maybe he can save himself the embarrassment if he just explains it, "I was just thinking of making one with K's shirts to start off with y'know? For when he isn't around, but then I saw Jiang throw out one of his old shirts and I thought why not?", Skov nods slowly while inspecting the blanket closer, "and so you just started taking our shirts and adding them on?", "yeah, you guys smell like home so..." Proko answers while shrugging as much as he can while laying down with Skov sitting in his lap.

He looks away from Skov while saying that, not sure what his reaction would've, after having been so honest about his feelings, Skov leans down and turns Proko's head, he gives Proko a surprisingly soft kiss, "you smell like home too" Skov replies with a soft smirk on his face.

He gets up and pulls Proko up afterwards, he doesn't let go of Proko's hand but pulls him towards the bed, Skov pushes him down onto it and cuddles up in front of him, Proko puts his arms around Skov and pulls him towards his chest, putting his face in Skov's hair he breathes in deeply, Skov takes the blanket that Proko has made and throws it over them, he makes himself comfortable and breathes in Proko's scent, they end up falling asleep in each other's arms, the expressions on Kavisnky, Swan and Jiang's faces when they find them are priceless.


End file.
